Not The Bandanas
by dragonsunlight
Summary: Kouichi gets a little bit too annoyed by his twin and resorts to something Kouji never thought possible. Will Kouji get his revenge in turn? [FINISHED]
1. Burn, Bandanas, Burn

Disclaimer-I don't own Digimon, but if I did, Kouji'd probably hate me for two reasons-his bandana would constantly disappear and his attitude would change.

Summary-One Shot Kouichi gets a little bit too annoyed by his twin and resorts to something Kouji never thought possible.

A/N-Warning...a very OOC Kouji and Kouichi ahead. If you don't like, sorry, flame instead, but it's for the comedy.

* * *

Kouji was bored. And when Kouji was bored, that meant torture for Kouichi.

How very sad that at this very moment, Kouichi was trying to read something important.

"KOUICHI I'M BORED!" Kouji wailed, slouching as he swaggered into the living room and dropped onto the couch beside his twin.

Kouichi twitched visibly. "Kouji, if you're BORED, then go DO SOMETHING," he said, trying to keep calm. Unfortunately, where Kouji was involved, that wasn't possible anymore.

It had been about last month when Kouji asked if he could stay over on weekends. Of course, Kouichi's mom, being as nice as she was, agreed.

But this was going a bit _too_ far. Although he was sincere at the time, Kouji was all _but_ sane. He was more childish now. After their adventure in the digital world, Kouji dropped his 'lone-wolf' act and tried to make friends.

That, however, led to the Kouji we see here.

Sure, Kouichi liked the fact that his twin was making friends, but his twin (which he denied wasn't really his twin, frequently, too) was just the tiniest bit hyper nowadays. No, make that _very_ hyper and _very_ annoying.

Kouichi had become quite the opposite. He conversed with people very little and liked to keep as invisible as possible. But, as he was attending school with Kouji (much to his dismay), that was a bit impossible. Actually, not possible at all. Because practically everyone in the school knew Kouji, as either a friend, an enemy, or someone to beat up. And so, those who liked to beat up Kouji would instead beat up his twin.

Kouichi let them. More motivation to kill Kouji.

However, there was that one time where he had gotten two black eyes, and worse damage...

And had nearly stormed into Kouji's house. The only things that stopped him from doing so were Takuya, Junpei, and the fact that his father was there and he could use it against Kouji later.

That weekend, Kouichi turned Kouji into a personal slave for two whole days.

_"KOUJI! IT HURTS AGAIN!" Kouichi groaned, adjusting the ice pack. _

Kouji ran in. "Uh...anything you want me to do?" he asked nervously, terrified.

Attempting to sit up, Kouichi nodded, "Yeah, get me some chocolate pudding." After a thought, he fell back down and rested a hand on the icepack over his eyes. "Oh, and ice cream," he added as an after thought, "and don't forget, lots of chocolate syrup. And don't get chocolate ice cream. Get vanilla."

Yes, Kouichi was much more clever and sly than he looked. That had happened for two days straight. Kouichi ordered his brother to do something, and Kouji did it, so his brother wouldn't kill him in some way or another.

Regardless of the fact that Kouji had worked so hard those days, the next week, Kouichi snuck through Kouji's room and found his stock of bandanas. Upon coming out of the hospital after the incident in the digital world, the two had what they called, 'twin time,' where they shared bits of each other's lives. Kouichi had learned his brother had over one hundred bandanas, all of the same design. And that fact had come to his advantage. Sunday, when Kouji woke up, more than half of them were gone.

_"MY BANDANAS!" screamed Kouji, searching through his closet frantically. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BANDANAS!" _

Kouichi stood at the door, a smirk plastered on his face. "Serves you right."

Kouji looked up at his twin with wide eyes. "YOU TOOK MY BANDANAS!"

He shook his head. "Didn't take," replied Kouichi, "BURNED. They're still burning, actually. The last ten that I took, I mean."

Screaming, Kouji ran to the living room, only to find his bandanas in ashes. "A-all...62 of them!" he stuttered, turning to Kouichi and yelling, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

Kouichi's gaze hardened into a glare. "FOR ME GETTING BEATEN UP! THEY BROKE MY ARM, YOU STUPID IDIOT! I SWEAR! SOMETIMES, I WONDER IF YOU'RE MY TWIN!"

"I AM YOUR TWIN! I'M THE BETTER ONE TOO! AT LEAST I DON'T BURN YOUR HATS!" retorted Kouji.

His twin snorted, "Don't be stupid. I only have one hat, and if you burned that, you wouldn't be alive right now."

"BUT MY BANDANAS!"

"You have exactly how_ many more?" Kouichi snapped. "I recall seeing over fifty more in your stupid _messy_ closet. Clean that thing once in a while!"_

That had been the beginning of Kouichi's threats. Every time Kouji annoyed him in any way, a bandana would be at stake. And right now, Kouichi was tempted to burn Kouji himself.

"Kouichi, why don't you have video games?" Kouji whined, swaying from side to side on the couch. "Takuya has video games, Junpei has video games...Tomoki does too! Why don't you?"

Kouichi flipped a page of his book. "Because, you stupidly pathetic excuse for a twin, I don't bother. If you want, you can bring your _own_ video game things here. I don't need one," he snapped irritably. "And stop bugging me. I'm _studying_."

"What's the point of studying? It's not gonna help you. You're already smart!"

Groaning at his twin's stupidity and childishness, Kouichi book marked the page and glared at his brother. "LOOK, Kouji, _I'm_ not the one who failed almost all my tests last week. And the only reason _I_ aced them and you didn't is because I studied, you stupid idiot. And that's why I'm smart. BECAUSE I STUDY! AND YOU DON'T. I DON'T EVEN THINK YOU'RE MY TWIN!"

This made Kouji break into a wide grin. "You think, but do you know?" he asked, grinning even wider.

Trying not to break under pressure, Kouichi drew a breath and calmly walked to Kouji's room, trying not to stomp. He returned with a handful of bandanas. "I've got at least THIRTY here. Annoy me any more, and they're _all_ gone."

Gulping, Kouji's eyes widened as he stared at his precious bandanas. _I really need to find a better hiding place_, he thought, watching Kouichi go back to his book. "Alright, fine, I'm going to go over to Takuya's house!" he grumbled, giving in.

Satisfied, Kouichi kept reading, ignoring Kouji, who sulked out the door.

* * *

"I'm HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOME!" Kouji yelled throwing open the door and parading in. He wore a big grin on his face, one that made people wonder if he was sober or not. If he wasn't, he was now. As his eyes scanned the room, all he saw was Kouichi sitting on the couch, left arm resting on the couch's arm, his right hand holding up his cell phone as he chatted away. "Wh...WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BANDANAS?" screamed Kouji, his eyes growing even wider than before.

Kouichi looked back from the phone. "Wh...OH, Kouji, it's just you. Yeah, wait a second, Izumi." He turned around fully as he put the phone down, staring at his twin. "What's wrong with you?"

"WHERE. ARE. MY. BANDANAS?" Kouji asked.

Snickering, Kouichi went back to the phone. "I didn't burn them, if that's what you were wondering," he told his twin. _Ha. He's definitely the stupid one if he's my twin. But he's not my twin, and he's stupid anyway_, Kouichi thought, continuing his conversation with Izumi.

Sighing in relief, Kouji walked over and bounced down on the couch. "Phew. Cuz if you did, I'd pretty much have to get two hundred new bandanas!" Kouichi stared at Kouji for a second, but kept talking. "OH! GUESS WHAT TAKUYA AND I DISCOVERED TODAY!"

"Er...Izumi, I'll call you back. I need to stop Kouji from being stupid," said Kouichi, "and then I'll call you back about the you-know-whats." Hanging up, Kouichi stared at Kouji. "Alright, weirdo stranger who isn't my brother or twin, or related to me in any way, _what is it_?" His tone was deadly, but Kouji ignored it.

"GUESS WHAT, GUESS WHAT! OKAY! So, it's about 'Hyper Spirit Evolution!'" Kouji exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

All Kouichi could do was stare. "What _about_ Hyper Spirit Evolution? HURRY UP AND TELL ME. I NEED TO DO MUCH MORE IMPORTANT THINGS," he snapped.

Kouji rolled his eyes and continued, "WELL, you know there's Hyper Spirit Evolution...So, what happens when a person who's hyper evolves!"

There was silence.

"_That_ was it? A lame joke? GIVE ME A BREAK YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Kouichi screamed, throwing his mini phone book at Kouji. "NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I HAVE A CALL TO MAKE." He stood up and whipped out his phone, dialing Izumi's number. "Hey, Izumi?"

Kouji looked up and glared at his twin, brushing aside the phone book. "Meanie," he muttered, the glare intensifying until a single word caught his attention.

Kouichi had said, "Yeah, and about the bandanas...burn them all."

"KOUICHI!" Kouji screamed, "YOU GAVE IZUMI MY BANDANAS!"

"Yes, Kouji's right here," Kouichi groaned.

Kouji could hear Izumi's voice from over the phone. "Are you sure you want me to burn his bandanas?" she asked hesitantly.

The answer was simple to Kouichi. "YES."

Letting out a scream, Kouji dashed out the door, hoping to reach Izumi's house in time to stop the burning of his bandanas.

Watching him go, Kouichi snickered and told Izumi, "I think he's coming over to your house now. Just show him the ashes of his previous bandanas while I burn ten more. _That_ will teach him to annoy me."

Izumi sighed. "Kouichi...sometimes, I wonder who's weirder. You or Kouji."

"Kouji," was Kouichi's firm answer. "After all, I'm the smarter one. Thanks, and...if he gives you too much trouble, tell him I'll burn his jackets next. But he only has five..."

"Right...right...bye." Izumi hung up.

Kouichi smiled triumphantly and threw ten bandanas into the fireplace, lighting them up with a lighter. "If he were here, he'd definitely yell-"

"MY BANDANAS! Not the bandanas..." Kouji sobbed, running back in.

And all Kouichi could do was laugh.

* * *

A/N-

Kouji and Kouichi are definitely going to kill me.

Kouichi-You have _no_ idea...I'm not _that_ mean!

Kouji-And I'm not that pathetic!

You're right, Kouji...you aren't that pathetic...you're worse. Kouichi's just right. snickers

Kouji-HEY!

Well, I know, Kouji and Kouichi are very OOC…I'm sorry if you don't like it! Yeah, this is definitely the worst of my one-shots. I wasn't very…coordinated, if you will, when I wrote it. But if you will, your reviews might help.


	2. Kouji Plots

Disclaimer-Although I wish I owned Digimon, I don't. Akiyoshi Hongo does. sobs I want Digimon cards!

A/N-Thank you Mid-Moonlight and CeTe for asking me to add another chapter. In fact, that's the main reason why this is chapter two and not the one shot, _Kouji's Revenge_, as I planned.

* * *

Ch. 2-Kouji plots

* * *

Kouji stared at the ants that marched past the kitchen sink. _Stupid Takuya_, he thought, taking a napkin and wiping off all the ants in one swipe. _He just _had_ to get me in trouble for this._

After Kouichi had played the, as he called it, 'Izumi trick' on Kouji, there had been tiny incidents in which Kouichi would go ballistic, and Kouji's bandanas suffered greatly.

The bandanas which had once ranged in the hundreds had dwindled down to a mere eight, one for every day of the week, and Kouji's extremely lucky bandana. And Kouji dared not bring them into his twins house anymore, so they were kept hidden, safely, somewhere. Kouji made sure never to tell anyone their location.

_Especially_ considering the fact that he dug a hole at the base of a tree in his garden, hid a box containing his bandanas there, then covered it up.

But half the 'incidents' weren't even Kouji's fault. Most of them were Takuya's, or Junpei's. And the incidents that were their faults mostly contained Kouichi's money being stolen and used for arcade games.

The reason Kouji was cleaning the sink now was because Takuya had spilled a whole jug of juice in the kitchen. And now there were ants.

"Kouichi," Kouji called out, "the ants have been terminated."

His older twin walked into the kitchen, surveying Kouji's work. "Hmm...they're on the floor, now, Kouji. Oh well. Takuya's at the door. He says it's important," Kouichi said after a minute of silence.

Wincing a bit, Kouji stiffly walked to the door, then glared at Takuya. "You have the money?" asked Kouji.

Takuya looked around, nodded and slipped his hand into his jacket pocket. "Only half, though. Junpei's bringing the other half tomorrow," he muttered back, handing the money to Kouji.

Kouji nodded and closed the door. "Perfect. Now I just have to give this much to Kouichi a-"

"What's that, Kouji?" Kouichi asked suspiciously from the kitchen doorway.

Yelping, Kouji hid the extra money behind his back. "Uhm, here's the money that we owe you for breaking the window!" he said hastily handing the money to his brother before running outside.

Kouichi watched his brother slam the door behind him. "Hmm...wonder what _he's_ up to..."

* * *

Kouji walked into the hardware store, heading immediately for the paint section where Takuya was waiting for him. "Did you find any good paints?" asked the nervous bandana head.

Holding up a bucket, Takuya grinned. "Bright neon pink, glow-in-the-dark."

The two snickered, then walked down the paint aisle. As they passed the purple paints, Kouji got a shade of lavender. "Perfect...I can see it now," he said, grinning, "Kouichi's room painted hot glow-in-the-dark neon pink with light lavender spots! It's _brilliant_."

"Almost too brilliant," Takuya agreed.

"What's brilliant that has to do with Kouichi's room and the colors pink and purple?" asked a voice filled with mock curiousity.

Kouji and Takuya both froze in their spots, wincing. Turning around, they found Izumi frowning at them, hands placed on her hips. Kouji gulped and hissed, "Er...Takuya, take care of your girlfriend!"

It was Takuya's turn to gulp. "Hey Izumi. Er...did we have a date today that I forgot about?"

The frown turned into a glare that was directed solely at Takuya. "_NO_, that was yesterday, when you decided to go to the arcade with Kouji. And Kouji had the last of his bandanas burned when Kouichi came over to burn them because he couldn't find the lighter at his house," Izumi snapped. "_Today_ was when you were supposed to _apologize_."

His eyes widened considerably. Takuya stuttered until he finally yelled, "I THOUGHT IT WAS TODAY EVENING, NOT YESTERDAY!" Remembering they were in a store, he dropped his voice. "You said the fourteenth, right?"

Coughing, Kouji tapped his misguided friend on the shoulder. As politely and as calmly as he could, Kouji stated, "Today is the _fifteenth_."

Takuya went pale. "Then my calendar..." Before he could finish that statement, his cell phone rang. Automatically, Takuya picked it up. "Hello? Oh, I have a question for you before you hang up, and yes, I will get the groceries. _Dearest little brother_, go check my calendar. It's on my door. Yeah, that one. What's the year...and the month?" A few seconds passed before Takuya's jaw fell. "Y...you mean..." he stuttered, "that my calendar is...MY CALENDAR IS A YEAR BEHIND!"

As Takuya hung up, Kouji and Izumi burst into laughter. "Takuya," Izumi said between fits of laughter, "You're so funny!"

"Yeah!" Kouji agreed, cracking up even more. Then he added, "IF BY FUNNY YOU MEAN PATHETIC!"

Takuya twitched. "OH, Kouji..."

Kouji stopped laughing and looked at his goggle-headed friend, a smile still on his face. "Yeah?"

"I AM NOT HELPING YOU PAINT KO-" Before he could finish his outburst, someone cleared their throat from behind Takuya. Takuya spun around, his eyes widening before he jumped behind Kouji and asked, "Uhm, yes, Kouichi?"

Kouichi held out his hand, a business-like look on his face. "You're short a dollar."

"I AM!"

"OOPS," Kouji said out loud in realization, fishing for the money in his pocket. Taking it out, he handed it to his twin. "There, bye!"

Suspiciously, Kouichi narrowed his eyes on his twin. "Bye?" he repeated. "I need indigo paint, so I'm not going anywhere, unless _you_ three are leaving..."

"Wh-what for?" Takuya asked, trying to remain indifferent as he changed the topic.

"...For my room," answered Kouichi after staring at Kouji and Takuya each for about a minute. Then he added, throwing a glare at his twin, "And for the border of the window."

Laughing uneasily, Kouji put away the paint buckets in his hand as inconspiciously as possible. "Wow...that's...nice," he said, just as he pushed the two buckets back on the shelf.

"Yes, isn't it?" remarked Kouichi drily. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Waiting for Junpei's money while looking at paints. Uh...because...uhm." Kouji stopped, unable to think up a good fabrication.

Takuya yelled random things out before he finally said in a coherent voice, "We've been thinking of making a tree house and we're looking for...nice paints."

"Nice...?" Izumi repeated. "He hit his head one too many times. He means we're looking for cute designs and paints and things like that!"

"No, cool designs!" Takuya yelled childishly.

Before the argument could continue, Kouji pretended to be surprised. "I thought you were painting your room and wanted help choosing a better shade," he lied, his eyes wide.

"Oh, no, I like my room red," Takuya answered truthfully. "You mean I didn't tell you about the tree house idea? Jeez, it's the best!"

As Takuya began spouting fake tree house ideas which Kouji wished were true, Kouichi walked away, shaking his head. Izumi sighed as Takuya began using elaborate gestures and talking louder, then covered his mouth with her hand. "He's gone, idiot."

Takuya sighed in relief as Izumi removed her hand. "Good grief, who would have thought _he_ of all people would be here?" he breathed out, resting both hands on either knee as he bent down to catch his breath, tired from the big lie he had woven.

Grumbling, Kouji picked up the paint buckets he had put back on the shelf. "I agree," he said, handing a bucket to Takuya, "Good grief."

"You know, I kinda liked that tree house idea," Izumi commented, clasping both hands behind her back.

Kouji grinned. "After painting Kouichi's room, we're working on that."

"Great!" Takuya exclaimed. After a slight pause, he asked, "Whose tree are we using?"

Izumi and Kouji twitched, but neither said anything about the matter. Instead, Kouji commanded, "Takuya, go get some paint brushes while I stay here and wait for Junpei. And, uh...Izumi?"

"Yeah?" asked Izumi, staring at the two and the paint buckets they held. "You're still going through with this, huh?"

Kouji nodded. "I need you to convince Kouichi not to paint anything yet. Take him out of the house, take him to a restaurant if you will-" Ignoring the outcry from Takuya, Kouji continued, determined, "But he _can't_ paint."

Nodding in affirmation, Izumi let out a sigh. "But can't you do something else instead? This seems a bit extreme..." she mumbled, walking away.

"OH, AND MAKE SURE HE COVERS EVERYTHING IN HIS ROOM BEFORE YOU TAKE IT OUT!" he yelled after her. "That way we don't have to..."

Takuya groaned. "This doesn't seem like a brilliant idea anymore," he muttered, coming back with three brushes. "Are you _sure_ about this?"

Grinning, Kouji asked. "Are you gonna chicken out...?"

"No, but-"

Junpei came running over, holding his money out in front of him. "Wah! Here...you...go, Kouji," he panted, trying to catch his breath.

Kouji took the money, grinning triumphantly. "Kouichi's room, here we go!"

* * *

Izumi stopped outside of the Kimura residence nervously. Drawing a breath, she was about to knock on the door when an idea came to her head.

Smiling, she took her cell phone out of her bag and called Tomoki.

"Hello?" came the little boy's voice.

"Tomoki?" Izumi started, "I need you to meet me in front of Kouichi's house in a few minutes...can you do that, or are you busy?"

There was silence at the other end until finally, Tomoki said, "I can make it, but I might take about ten minutes."

She smiled in delight. "Perfect! Then I'll meet you here!" Izumi said, then hung up. She looked at the door again, smiling. Without any hesitation, she knocked on the door.

* * *

A/N-Wow, is the anticipation too much? I figured out what I'm going to do, finally. You'll like it, I hope.

I hope.

The hot pink paint idea came from a 'mini fanfic' my friend and I did. It was actually a 'three word story,' but we made it a 'one sentence story,' and I accidentally deleted it. But the idea was preserved and used in an IM conversation, where we added the 'glow-in-the-dark-pink' and purple polka dots.

Please review. I enjoy your reviews. They're awesome and spirit boosting! (Because you people are awesome and spirit boosting!)And your flames, though I have none, just make me determined (I'm like that when insulted, I guess), so review please! I would like constructive criticism, too. I need a lot.

**REVIEWS SO FAR**-

Lady Darkand Light- I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

Mid-Moonlight- NEH! You're one-shots do _not_ suck. Don't degrade yourself like that! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I added another chapter. Just like you requested! (Actually, it would have been another one-shot, but I decided I might as well make it multi-chaptered with the ideas that came to mind.)

CeTe- Haha...I act like that with my little brother, too. Yeah, siblings will be siblings, won't they? Here's the other chapter! Hope you liked it!

AidoruForever- Even though you reviewed Coming Home, I'm still including you here, cuz you said you liked 'Not The Bandanas.' Thank youuuu! You reviewed in a lot of my fanfics. o.O Can't wait to read yours.

Neh, I love your reviews! Keep reviewing and reading! Or flaming. Whatever suits you. And they actually help me get along my fanfic, too! Otherwise I'd be stumbling in the dark! Arigatou!


	3. Paint Away, Kouji, But Beware

Disclaimer- Je ne...own pas Digimon. Okay, I don't own Digimon. I do, however, own semi-1337 French skills.

* * *

Paint Away, Kouji. But Beware The Bandanas That Haunt You.

* * *

Kouichi opened the door, the blankest look on his face when he saw Izumi. "Uh...hey Izumi, what are you doing here?" he asked, mildly surprised.

Laughing, Izumi replied, "Well, you see, I invited Tomoki to go...uh...around with me. I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"Takuya forget his date again?" Kouichi joked. Smiling, he stepped outside and locked the door. "Sure, why not? I need to get Kouji some new bandanas, anyway. I kinda feel bad about burning his old ones, but a new variety won't hurt, will it?" laughed Kouichi.

Izumi's eyes widened and she felt herself go stiff. _Oh no...I gotta warn Takuya and Kouji_, she thought. "Uh, Tomoki's waiting for us at the park. You go ahead. I need to make a call," she said somewhat evasively, though in a calm manner.

Nodding, Kouichi started off to the park, leaving behind a panicking Izumi.

"Pick up, c'mon, pick up!" Izumi muttered as she waited for Takuya to pick up his phone.

No answer.

Worried, Izumi tried calling Kouji.

Nothing there, either.

_Oh...no...if Kouji and Takuya paint Kouichi's room...I really need to warn them!_ Her hand tightened its grip around her cell phone as she walked to the park nervously. It was a good thing Tomoki was there...

* * *

As Kouji, Takuya and Junpei walked out of the store, each carrying a bucket of paint and a paint brush with a determined look on their face.

Takuya held his brush in front of him. "Troops," he said slowly. "CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!"

Before Junpei could run ahead screaming, Kouji snapped, "Takuya, we aren't the military. Now careful. We have to make sure Izumi took Kouichi out of the house."

"Right! How exactly do we do that?" Junpei asked, blinking.

Kouji rolled his eyes at the stupidity that emanated from them both. "Simple, you idiots. I swear, I wonder how we even got through the digital world with Takuya as leader sometimes. I go in the house without the paint...and if Kouichi's not there, I come out and bring you in, stupid," he explained.

"OH," they both said in realization.

"Hurry up, then," Junpei complained, "because my hands are hurting!"

Growling, Kouji stomped to his brother's house with the other two right behind him. Once they were a few feet away, Kouji stopped them behind a corner and looked around, just in time to see Izumi walk off.

Takuya yelped as quietly as he could.

"WHAT?" Kouji asked, walking inside and pushing the door open for the other two.

"I...kept my phone on silent," replied Takuya, heading straight for Kouichi's room.

Junpei fell silent and headed after Takuya. "I left my phone at home," he said, shrugging.

Kouji stared at the two. "You know, if Izumi called us..."

"We might have missed something important, yeah, we know."

Kouji's eyes grew wide before he squeezed them shut and waited for Kouichi to pop out of nowhere and scream about how stupid he was for trying to paint his room.

It never happened.

"OH WELL! TAKUYA! TURN YOUR CELL PHONE ON!" Kouji sang loudly, practically skipping to Kouichi's room. _This is going to be the _best_ day of my life_.

Opening the door, the three saw everything had been covered. Kouji observed a bucket of open paint, deducting that Kouichi was just about to paint when Izumi got him. "Perfect. Spread and conquer!" barked Kouji, opening his can of pink paint and dipping his brush into it almost violently.

Takuya opened his mouth, then closed it and glared. "Hey...I thought you said we weren't the military!"

"Er...now we are?" Kouji provided, trying to sound as calm as possible and he splashed paint on the bare white wall. "Hehehehe...Kouichi'll wish he never met me after this..."

"I bet he'll strangle you," snickered Junpei.

Eyes widened. "WHAT! HE WOULDN'T DARE!"

Takuya joined in the teasing. "Of course he would. He has before, hasn't he? It's just like that time when he used you as a servant after he got that broken arm and those two black eyes. So strangling you won't be much of a task!" he concluded, grinning.

Both boys stared at Kouji, who was now furiously sloshing paint all over the place. "Woaaah," they choroused in awe, eyes wide and watching Kouji's every move as he finished about half the wall in five minutes. "BRAVO! ENCORE, ENCORE!" they clapped.

Kouji turned around and glared at them. "SHUT UP AND PAINT YOU FOOLS!"

Thoroughly scared, the two shut up and went back to painting slowly.

"I wish I went on that date with Izumi instead," Takuya muttered.

Junpei sniffed. "I wish we didn't have to do three coats."

Everyone fell silent with a sigh. Then Takuya and Kouji whipped their heads to face Junpei. "THREE COATS!"

He looked up and stared at them. "Yeah, three coats," he affirmed.

Groaning, they all fell silent and went back to work.

Takuya suddenly grinned and dipped his brush in the paint again, then ran around, painting the walls randomly until he hit Kouichi's desk by accident, and fell to the floor. "Owie...why does Kouichi have his desk by the window...?" Takuya muttered, standing up. Just as he was about to paint, his eyes caught a piece of paper lying on Kouichi's desk. "Uh oh, Kouji," he called out.

"Yeah?"

"We are _so_ dead."

* * *

Kouichi spotted Tomoki a few feet ahead, waiting on a bench by the lake. "Hey, Tomoki," he called out, picking up his pace.

Tomoki turned over and smiled. "Hey, Kouichi. Is Izumi here yet?"

Shaking his head, Kouichi took a seat beside Tomoki and said, "Izumi said she had to make a call, so she'll be here in a few."

"So, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno. I'm planning to get Kouji some bandanas, though, and I was hoping you and Izumi could help me?" Kouichi asked in a hopeful voice. "I know the place where he gets his stupid bandanas, however..."

Tomoki blinked and looked at Kouichi. "However...?"

Sighing, Kouichi looked at the lake. "However," he continued, "I don't really like the place. My...dad gets the bandanas for Kouji."

"OH...I see," the little boy said, looking back at the lake.

"I'M HERE!" Izumi yelled, scaring both boys who nearly fell forward into the lake by surprise.

Kouichi turned around, the expression on his face clearly one of momentary horror. "Jeez, Izumi, couldn't you _not_ scare us when we're less than a foot away from the lake!" he asked, feeling his heart race.

Whimpering, Tomoki jumped off the bench and ran ten feet away from the lake edge. "That was scary, I nearly fell in," he said, looking from Izumi to the lake.

Izumi laughed. "You two are such chickens...come on, let's go get those bandanas!" she exclaimed, shooting her fist in the air. _And let's hope Kouji and Takuya don't do too much damage_, she thought, laughing.

Kouichi and Tomoki exchanged glances. "Did you have sugar?" Kouichi asked.

Giggling, Izumi shook her head.

Tomoki laughed uneasily, "Well, she sure _acts_ like it!"

"So where are you getting the bandanas from?" Izumi asked Kouichi, hoping to change the topic.

Closing his eyes, Kouichi pointed behind him. "There's a small shop that sells only bandanas. That's where...our dad gets Kouji's bandanas. So we're going there." He winced a little, hoping Tomoki or Izumi didn't notice.

"Okay!" Izumi said brightly, yanking Kouichi to his feet. "Let's go!"

"Indeed...let's..." Kouichi muttered in a less enthusiastic voice.

* * *

"What do you mean we're dead," demanded Kouji angrily. "Last time I checked, _I_ was alive!"

Takuya pointed a shaking hand at the paper he had just read. "It...it...Kouichi is..."

"What, is he here!" Junpei asked with wide eyes.

"WORSE!" shouted Takuya. "HE'S GETTING KOUJI NEW BANDANAS!"

The other two nearly dropped their brushes. "You...you're kidding..." Kouji tried to say. "Tell me you're kidding..."

Takuya grabbed the paper and shoved it in Kouji's face angrily. "SHEESH! You're lucky! I wish my brother bought me goggles...then again, goggles cost more and he spends his allowance on candy. BUT THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT! Kouichi's going to flip when he sees this! He'll be heartbroken! He'll think you hate him! He'll-"

Kouji snapped, "SHUT UP. WE'LL JUST REPAINT IT WITH THE INDIGO PAINT! Right...?" He scanned the schedule in his hands again. "Dang...he's getting bandanas from _there_?" Kouji murmured in awe. "And he says _I'm_ not his twin. _He's_ not _my_ twin." Feeling something wet sting his eyes, Kouji looked away. Wiping his eyes, he muttered, "Stupid Kouichi. Why's he gotta be a stupid nice brother?"

Ignoring Kouji's little conversation with himself, Junpei asked, "Well, we _are_ repainting, right? Kouichi'll never know that we tried to paint his room pink...I think. That's the plan, isn't it?"

Before anyone could answer, Takuya's cell phone rang. Takuya stared at the phone before Junpei finally snapped, "Pick it up already!"

Nodding and gulping, Takuya picked up his phone, drew a breath and said in a small voice, "Hello?"

* * *

A/N-

Let's see...I should be finished in one or two more chapters! Yey! How did you guys like _this_ chapter? As always, please review.

Reviewers-

**Mid-Moonlight**-You're becoming somewhat of a permanent reviewer, huh...? o.O Oh well! YEY! Is Kouichi loose enough? I noticed that he was being a little OOC, too, so I decided that he either goes even more OOC or loosens up. Loosening him up led to a better storyline, though. :grin: And don't worry, I'm adding like...two or three more chapters. I hope you'll like those, too!

**Light's Blue Blossom**- Heehee. I'm glad it was actually funny. Usually, I suck at humor. TT I'm not exactly the funniest person, you see. BUT IT'S GREAT YOU LIKED IT! I hope this chapter was just as funny.

**ShadowGirl4ever**- Yey! New reviewer! Yeah, I'm mean to Kouji! I don't have anything against him or anything, but…:grins:. He's a cool person to make fun of. No, actually, my favorite character is Kouichi. Yes, his room…pink…:giggles:.

**Lady Darkand Light**- Lolz, yeah, brotherly love, huh? I wonder if they even realize what that is yet. XD. I'm glad you enjoyed it! And it seemed more sensible to change it into a story rather than a bunch of one-shots.

**AidoruForever**- .:grins:. Good humor writer? That's funny. Hardly. It's a big fluke, I tell you. But I'm willing to work with the fluke. Yeah, I thought about making Takuya's calendar a month behind, but it wouldn't necessarily mean that he was one day behind everyone else, so the only logical thing to do was hope it wasn't a leap year in the story and make his calendar a whole year behind. But I'm happy you liked that part. My brother was cracking up too. Then again, he's only six. Oh, and I love your fanfic. It's so cute!

**Broken Angel01**- Dang…you're kidding! Wow, I should start reading Digimon fics. I don't think I've come across any Kouichi being evil to Kouji fics. But glad you like it!

**GaliGirl**- .:laughs:. Glad it's cute, funny and weird. Hope you liked this chapter too.

**Luisa Perez**- Aw, come on! There's always something I can change…I just need to look…really, really hard. But I'm glad you loved it! How's this chapter?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIII! I was online like…Monday this week, and reading all my reviews. :sniffles: They were so nice! I swear, the Digimon fandom is _definitely_ treating me better than the Harry Potter one. Maybe cuz I started off real bad there...oh well! But I'm enjoying writing for you people! I hug you all!


	4. Buying Bandanas, Painting Rooms

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I shall soon be the proud owner of six packs of Digimon cards, though!

* * *

Buying Bandanas, Painting Rooms

* * *

Kouichi walked to the bandana store with Tomoki and Izumi right behind him. Entering the shop, he looked around.

_Kouji's bandanas...where are _they? he wondered, lifting a pink and blue striped bandana. _Hmm...he'd kill me if I got him this one._

"Kouji!" came an old man's voice.

Looking up, Kouichi saw the shopkeeper approach him.

"You cut your hair!"

"Uh...no," Kouichi said slowly, "I'm Kouichi, Kouji's twin..."

A frown appeared on the old man's face. "Really? Mr. Minamoto never mentioned Kouji had a twin."

_Of course he wouldn't have_, Kouichi thought bitterly, but said nothing.

Izumi walked up to Kouichi. "Ahh...so Kouji's a regular shopper here, Mister?" she asked the old man.

He laughed. "Don't call me Mister, it sounds so...formal. The name's Hiroshi Aizawa. Yeah, Kouji's a regular shopper. Yesterday, Mr. Minamoto bought him a hundred of the usual...I wonder why..."

Tomoki and Izumi began coughing as Kouichi pretended to wander around, looking at random bandanas.

"I assume you know why?" Mr. Aizawa asked, thoroughly amused.

"Uh, yeah, just...don't ask," Kouichi said, picking up a bandana with a duck embroidered in the middle. "Say...where are the bandanas that Kouji regularly buys, anyway?"

Laughing, Mr. Aizawa walked to a corner of the room and opened a door, revealing thousands of the bandanas that Kouji wore.

"Holy..." Tomoki said in awe, his eyes widening.

Izumi peeked in the room. "It looks like it goes on forever..."

_Wait a sec..._Kouichi thought. "You said...his dad bought him a _hundred_ yesterday?"

Mr. Aizawa nodded.

Kouichi winced. _This is going to be really tough. _"Alright, then. We'll take _two_ hundred of Kouji's regular and ten of everything else," he said in a firm voice.

Izumi, Tomoki and Mr. Aizawa's eyes widened as their jaws fell.

"Are you _sure_?" Mr. Aizawa sputtered.

Kouichi nodded, determined to out-do his dad. "Yes. Uhm...how much is that, exactly?"

"Well...I _could_ always put it on Mr. Minamoto's tab..."

"That's okay, we'll buy it."

Mr. Aizawa winced. _But it would cost at _least_ three hundred. _"Well, for you, as a first time buyer, one hundred bucks."

Practically sighing in relief, Kouichi pulled out his wallet. "Done," he said, handing Mr. Aizawa the money.

The old man chuckled, "You're pretty independent, aren't you?" Taking the money and putting it in the cash register, he told the three, "Go ahead and collect the ten of every bandana that you wanted while I get the two hundred. Feel free to look around for anything else you might want." Then he walked into the closet to get the bandanas.

Izumi laughed nervously. "I need to make a call again, okay? Start without me, I'll be back soon." She ran outside and whipped out her cell phone, calling Takuya again.

* * *

"Hello?" Takuya said, feeling his mouth go dry.

"TAKUYA KANBARA, WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR CELL PHONE BEFORE?" came Izumi's angry voice.

Junpei and Kouji broke out into relieved laughter.

"Sorry!" Takuya wailed, holding his cell phone away from his ear. "What happened?"

Izumi snorted and lowered her voice. "Kouichi's buying Kouji new bandanas," she told him, quickly adding, "A _lot_ of bandanas. Don't you _dare_ paint his room pink, or I won't buy you the goggles I spotted in that shop."

"HE SERIOUSLY BOUGHT THEM?" Kouji yelled in horror. "HOW MANY DID HE GET!"

Takuya handed the phone to Kouji. "Oh goody...Junpei, while Kouji starts screaming, let's repaint the walls."

"Right," Junpei agreed, plugging his ears as Kouji let out a blood curling scream.

"TWO HUNDRED OF MY REGULAR AND TEN OF EVERYTHING ELSE! WHAT IS HE! NUTS?" Kouji screamed into the phone.

"YES," Izumi replied. "Don't you _dare_ paint his room, Kouji, I mean it! I'll stall him as long as I can. it's taking forever just to get ten of every kind right now...do something!" she told them before hanging up.

Kouji sank to his knees. "Oh great...my dad was going today to get another hundred...what's he doing! OH NOOO!" Kouji yelled, standing up and giving Takuya back his cell phone as he ran around in a frenzy yelling incomprehensible things. "TAKUYA! JUNPEI! PAINT FASTER!" he screamed, dipping his brush in the can of indigo paint and practically flicking the paint on the wall.

Takuya and Junpei sighed. "This is going to be the worst day of our lives..."

"Hey, Kouji, don't start on a new wall! Work on covering the pink paint, first!" Takuya yelled, seeing Kouji run to the other wall.

Kouji stopped and ran back. "Right! We'll...paint over the pink!"

_How are we ever going to get out of this one?_ they all wondered as they began painting, wondering exactly _what_ they had done to ever deserve torture like this.

* * *

Izumi walked back inside and started helping Tomoki and Kouichi collect bandanas. "How many have you gotten through so far, Kouichi?" she asked, collecting ten of a tye-dyed bandana.

Sighing, Kouichi forced a grin. "Well...we've covered a little bit less than half the shop already..."

"Waah...I never knew counting could be so tiring," Tomoki mumbled, sinking into a nearby chair.

All three of them looked down and sighed, tired.

"Well, let's keep going, I guess..." Kouichi mumbled, moving to a new bunch of bandanas. "I'm really sorry for dragging you two into this...really..."

Tomoki laughed. "It's alright! Kouji's our friend, too, you know! So it's no problem!" Dropping his current stack on the chair, he started collecting a new ten bandanas.

"I promise to give Kouji a _real_ hard time about this," Kouichi grumbled as he worked on collecting ten of a strangely designed black bandana. "And then I promise to tell mom that Kouji's going to wear a pink bandana all of next week."

"Evil," Izumi muttered. "As for giving Kouji a hard time, I'm sure he's already having one," she said, picking to work on collecting a lavender bandana next.

Kouichi put down his stack of bandana's and stared at Izumi, asking, "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I'm sure when he finds out what a nice brother you are, he'll start beating himself up."

"Wow," mumbled Tomoki, "I wonder what Kouji's reaction will be, though."

"That's right! Hey, Mr. Aizawa," Izumi said, picking off the goggles she promised Takuya from the goggle box and placing it on the counter.

Mr. Aizawa walked into the room, two boxes of bandanas in his arms. Placing the boxes on the counter, he turned to Izumi. "Alright, here's the two hundred I promised you. Now, what can I do for you, little lady?" he asked Izumi with a broad smile.

Izumi laughed. "It's Izumi. Could I get these goggles?"

"Sure. That'll be a dollar."

Confused, Izumi paid him the dollar and began collecting bandanas again. "It's like he's giving us a discount off of everything..." she whispered to Kouichi. "These goggles are three bucks."

Kouichi nodded and continued collecting bandanas. "Alright, thank you, Mr. Aizawa," he said, placing the last stack of bandanas down by the other stacks they had collected. "We're done."

"Would you kids like a box to put the bandanas in? It'll make it easier. I'll even throw in a complimentary wagon," Mr. Aizawa said, noticing how large the stack of bandanas were.

Startled, Kouichi shook his head furiously. "No, that's okay. But boxes would be nice," he said, smiling uneasily.

Taking the boxes off the counter, Kouichi looked outside and murmured, "It's getting dark. If we go now, we should be able to make it in time for dinner."

Mr. Aizawa pulled out extra boxes from behind the counter and handed it to Kouichi. "Here you go. Are you sure you don't want the wagon?" he asked them while they packed away the bandanas.

Before Kouichi could stop himself, he blurted, "Are you _nuts_? You've already given us a huge discount! AND I MEAN HUGE! YOU THINK WE WANT YOU TO LOSE A PROFIT?" Turning red, he picked up two boxes and walked out the door. "ER...THANK YOU," he yelled, trying to get away as fast as he could.

Tomoki and Izumi picked up a box each and laughed nervously.

"You'll have to excuse Kouichi," Izumi said. "He's...a bit...independent, I guess. And, you know, he's right...we _don't_ want you to lose a profit. We'll pay you back. Thank you, Mr. Aizawa!" she said with a smile, then walked after Kouichi.

Nodding, Tomoki called out as he left, "Thanks!"

Mr. Aizawa watched the three leave. "They're too smart for their own good," he sighed, "wouldn't you say, Mr. Minamoto?"

The figure in the shadows merely nodded.

* * *

"YES!" Kouji yelled, jumping in the air. They had successfully painted Kouichi's room, even the ceiling, and were now cleaning up.

Junpei laughed as he covered the paint cans. "Where the heck do I put these?" he asked as he continued to laugh.

Takuya joined in the laughter. "I have no clue. But save it, maybe we can use it for our tree house."

"What tree house?" asked Junpei, still laughing.

Kouji rolled his eyes and snatched the paint cans, placing them in a bag. "The stupid idea in which Takuya refuses to use his own tree."

"OH...you mean you guys wanted to use _my_ tree?" Takuya asked as he stopped laughing. His tone was innocent, "I didn't know that!"

Twitching, Kouji placed the paint cans in his own room. "Alright, clear out of Kouichi's room while the paint dries. Now we wait..."

There was a long silence as Kouji closed the door to his brother's room.

A growl sounded from Takuya's stomach. Laughing uneasily, he explained, "I guess...all that painting...we forgot, it's about dinner time right now."

They all glanced at the clock. "EIGHT!" Kouji yelled. _Kouichi should be home by now._

There was a loud slam of the door, and all three boys winced. "Uh...Kouichi?" Kouji called out, walking to the living room.

Kouichi stood there, tiredly dropping the boxes to the ground. "I'm going to my room," he snapped, heading to his room.

Tomoki and Izumi sighed and dropped their boxes as well. "Hey, Kouji," Izumi murmured.

Seeing she was struggling to get out the words, Tomoki finished the sentence, "Did you paint his room?"

Kouji swallowed and sat down on the couch. "Kouichi's gonna kill me...especially if he didn't really want it indigo and was lying..."

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" came a yell.

"Really, he's going to kill me," moaned Kouji, rolling onto the floor.

* * *

A/N-

Sorry for taking forever to update! See, I can only use my dad's computer...when he's not home. So...hehehe... ()

.:winces:. I kinda screwed up. See, when I first did this chapter, it was supposed to be that Mr. Minamoto came and saw Kouichi in the shop, and Kouichi got all mad over that...but anyway, it's not that anymore. I thought that detracted from the humor, plus I _hated_ the ending. So, if you want, I'll send you the other chapters in an e-mail. If you ask. Just review.

REVIEWS-

**Lady Darkand Light**- Hah...yeah. Go Kouichi.

**AidoruForever**- grins You have _no_ idea. Yeah, Kouichi's such a nice brother. Burning his brother's bandanas then getting new ones like that...I wish my brother were like that. But no, he doesn't even get me a simple bunch of cards.

**Mid-Moonlight**- Youuuu're welcome! Kouichi's an awesome character. ...poor Kouichi. All of the sudden I pity him. .:chuckles:.

Kouichi-EVIL! SAVE ME!

Yes, we all love torturing you, Kouichi.

**Luisa Perez**- Lolz! Well, I _am_ making a fic in which there's a bit of Kouji/Izumi and Takuya/Izumi. It'll be up...after I finish this lovely story.

**MattTobiasMalfoy**-Glad to know you like it that much!

**Broken Angel01**- Has your question been answered? Hehehe...I need to shape up the next chapter. It's horrible. I think I lost sight of my plot, or something.

**Light's Blue Blossom**- Heeh. I try, but Monday and Friday are pretty much my only free times. You didn't get the 'buying the bandanas' part? Basically...Kouichi's getting his dear twin some bandanas. And joy to the world that Kouji happens to be trying to paint his twin's room the same day...

Review if you will. I'm enjoying your reviews a lot.


	5. Fessing Up And Explanations

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon! If I did, Kouji would hate me, and Kouichi'd probably think I was weird! OH WELL! We can't always get what we want.

* * *

Fessing Up And Explanations With A Splash Of Pink Paint And The Smell Of Burnt Bandanas

* * *

"KOUJI! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM!" Kouichi yelled, running out of his room and then to Kouji's. He stopped there, noticing the bag of paint. _Pink paint...? What the heck was Kouji doing with _pink_ paint_? he thought, but shrugged. He placed a stood behind the door and set the paint over it, wondering what Kouji's response would be when he found himself covered in pink paint. _Oh well. It's not like he's gonna paint his room pink. And I'm in a bad mood anyway!_ Hiding a grin, Kouichi ran back into his own room and noticing something.

Something _pink_.

"DON'T KILL ME, KOUICHI! TAKUYA AND JUNPEI HELPED TOO!" Kouji wailed, standing up and panicking.

Takuya glared. "Don't drag _us_ into this!"

Tomoki and Izumi snorted and replied, "Go ahead and drag them in, Kouji."

"HEY!" Junpei groaned. "Not _me_..."

Kouichi walked into the living room, a thoroughly confused look on his face. "Kouji...what's with your room? It's all..."

"ACK! MY ROOM!" Kouji yelled, racing into his room. As he pushed the door open, the paint can fell on his head, and the pink paint he would have used on Kouichi's room fell on him.

Laughing, Kouichi fell on the couch, pointing at his brother who was now covered in pink paint. "Wait there, Kouji, I'll go get a towel to clean up the mess. Mom'll kill us, but that was _hilarious_," he laughed, disappearing into the bathroom and returning with a roll of paper towel and a towel for Kouji. "So, you three, explain the pink spot on my wall," Kouichi said after handing his brother the towels and sitting on the arm of the couch and folding his arms with a smile on his face.

Junpei and Takuya both entered a coughing fit, even rolling on the floor to try to avoid the horrible fate that awaited them all. If there _would_ be a horrible fate.

Kouji thanked luck for his brother being in good humor. "Well, that's funny, you see. We, uh, well, we were gonna paint your room and, uh, so we decided to paint your room indigo, but Takuya had the pink paint..."

"And?"

"And it must've accidentally been splashed against the wall and we didn't notice!" Takuya finished, worried that Kouji would freak out from the pressure. _He's such a Lucemon...you know, Lucemon doesn't seem _half_ as bad now..._

"LIARS." Shifting his position, Kouichi shook his head. "I'm not stupid, Takuya," he said when he saw his friend's jaw drop.

"B-But that _is_ the truth!" Junpei sputtered.

"Sure, to you. Now tell me the truth, Kouji."

"OKAY, OKAY!" Kouji snapped, drawing a breath and then explained what he had done very quickly.

Kouichi just smirked. "What's that? Too fast. _Slow down_."

Whimpering, Kouji muttered in a quiet voice, "We painted your room pink."

"What? Too quiet."

"WE PAINTED YER STUPID ROOM PINK, DAMMIT! HAPPY NOW!" Kouji yelled, "EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT I FELT GUILTY! SO WE REPAINTED IT INDIGO! AND WE ONLY PAINTED IT PINK ON TWO WALLS!"

Takuya and Junpei's eyes widened.

"Dang, he's brave," Takuya muttered.

Junpei nodded. "I'd never do that!"

Takuya just laughed and whacked Junpei's back, "That's cuz we're spineless cowards!"

"I _really_ wonder how we got through the digital world with Takuya as the leader," Tomoki whispered to Izumi.

Izumi nodded. "He's such an air head."

"I HEARD THAT!" Takuya snapped.

"Going back to the matter at hand," Kouichi said smoothly.

Kouji glared at his brother. "TAKUYA, JUNPEI AND I PAINT YOUR STUPID ROOM INDIGO AND YOU REPAY ME BY SPLASHING ME WITH THE STUPID PINK PAINT!" he shrieked, wiping himself off with the towel and throwing it on the floor, stomping towards his brother.

Kouichi glared back. "Yeah? Well...well, I had to suffer pity, go into a store just to get you over three hundred bandanas, that were well over three hundred dollars, but since the stupid shop keeper was so-"

"KOUICHI! HE WASN'T STUPID!" Izumi yelled angrily.

"He lost a profit! He's stupid!"

"He was being nice, okay? He's not stupid!"

"Whatever! LET ME CONTINUE!"

"NO! HE'S NOT STUPID!" Izumi raged.

Kouichi fell silent as his eyes widened.

Takuya whispered to the others, "Angry Izumi, very, _very_ scary."

"I can tell. I'm just scared being in the same room as her," Junpei agreed, edging towards the door.

"HE'S NOT STUPID, OKAY? NOT STUPID! NOT! YOU ARE, YOU STUPID, STUPID IDIOT! AAAAAAH!" Izumi yelled, nearly strangling Kouichi.

"IZUMI, I think you can stop now," Takuya said hastily, hoping he wasn't too late and Kouichi had died. He preferred Kouichi alive, despite the fact that meant he usually had to do the dishes along with Kouji and Junpei. "I thought Kouichi was Lucemon...Izumi's an eviler version of Lucemon. Ten times _worse_."

Kouji could only nod as Izumi let go of Kouichi and stormed over to the door, leaning against the wall.

Regaining his composure, Kouichi cleared his throat. "Er...hi. What was I saying?" he wondered aloud.

His brother answered, "I think you were talking about what you did that was so torturous, in your terms."

"RIGHT! Okay, as I was saying, I went to a store where I could've possibly run into dad, got pitied by a shopkeeper, had to carry _two_ stup-"

"YOU BOUGHT THOSE BANDANAS, KOUICHI. DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT CARRYING THEM," Izumi growled.

Squeaking, Kouichi fell silent, drawing several breaths before he continued, "Had to carry two boxes of bandanas while Izumi and Tomoki had to carry one, too. I mean, seriously, they shouldn't have had to carry any."

"Right, so what's the big deal?" Kouji snapped.

"The big deal is that I come home after all this and find a pink spot in my room. You better paint over it tomorrow," Kouichi warned his brother.

"Yessir!" Takuya and Junpei saluted.

The rest of them blinked.

Finally, Kouichi asked, "Are they in the army?

Kouji shook his head. "They're in army-_mode_. Something Takuya started and didn't finish. You know, the usual Takuya-ness..."

"Ah..."

Silence ensued as Takuya and Junpei began marching around the room.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP ALREADY!" Izumi burst.

Immediately, the two stopped, fearful of Izumi's wrath.

Tomoki giggled. "This is funny. I thought Junpei was smarter than that," he chortled.

"Junpei? Smart?" Izumi asked, bursting out into laughter. "With Takuya and Kouji around, who _is_ smart!"

"EINSTEIN!"

The two burst out into even _more_ laughter.

"I have a feeling that this is getting a _bit_ out of hand," Kouichi murmured slowly, as Takuya and Junpei began marching again and Tomoki and Izumi continued laughing.

"Yeah. Way to go Kouichi," Kouji muttered, walking over to his brother.

Kouichi glared. "Oh, so now it's _my_ fault?"

"It was _always_ your fault!" Kouji snapped back.

The two entered a glaring contest.

"It's really your fault, you know," the older said heatedly.

"HAH! _My_ fault! Take the blame for once, my dear _older_ brother!"

"I'm older...by minutes and seconds, not hours or days or months or years! I mean, seriously! What happened to you! Digital world, you've got this, 'I'm a solo sport' attitude, and now you're a _goofy idiotic CLOWN_."

"Yeah," Kouji mumbled in defense, "but you grew up too fast."

Kouichi's jaw dropped. "Don't tell me you're using that lame 'I'm catching up on lost years,' excuse."

"SO WHAT IF I AM?" Kouji snapped.

Everyone else was watching with immediate interest.

"Who's gonna win?" Tomoki asked excitedly.

"Kouji!" Takuya exclaimed.

Junpei snorted. "Don't be stupid. Kouichi's smarter."

"Y-yeah! Well, Kouji's stupider!"

Izumi tried not to laugh. "I have my doubts now. I think that Takuya's the stupidest."

"IZUUUUMIIII!" Takuya whined. "That's so meaaaan!"

"Stop whining."

"Yes ma'am."

"HAH, I'm so nice, I painted your room indigo. I'm better than a younger twin!" Kouji snapped.

Clutching his stomach, Kouichi laughed. "That's a first. That's the only nice thing you did. What did I do? I let you have a room here, I bought you birthday presents whereas you forgot all of mine, and now I buy you bandanas. Seriously, I'm too nice for my own good!"

"WHAT PRESENTS!" Kouji yelled. "I never got them!"

Everyone fell silent.

"No, really, what presents?" Kouji asked again.

"Okay...well, your presents are in the boxes," Kouichi said, shaking his head.

Kouji clapped his hands together. "OOH! You mean like a surprise!"

"Yeah, a surprise..." The older twin shot a look of confusion towards the others, who merely shrugged in response. _Is he _seriously_ my brother? How can he be so stupid…_?

Kouji opened all the boxes and yelled in triumph. "AWESOME! BANDANAS! TWO BOXES OF MY AWESOME COOL BANDANAS THAT I ONLY HAD EIGHT OF! NOW IT'S-Er, Kouichi, how many of these cool ones did you get?" he asked his brother.

"Two hundred." On a mental note, Kouichi added, _To burn_.

"TWO HUNDRED AND EIGHT...and other weird bandanas I don't really care about. Sweet...this one looks nice!" Kouji said, trying on one of the new bandanas. "Holy Digimon, a duck...?"

The others exchanged looks and sighed, all thinking, _Typical Kouji_.

"Oh, hey, Kouichi, wanna know why we painted your room indigo?" Kouji muttered randomly.

Flashing a look at the sheepish Takuya, Kouichi asked, "Why?"

"Well, we found out something, and then I felt guilty, but I can't remember what that something was..." Kouji supplied in turn.

Smiling evilly, Kouichi walked over to a box of one hundred of what Kouji deemed his 'cool bandanas' and picked it up, looking at Takuya. "What was it, Takuya?"

"Uh...I...uh, ask Junpei!" Takuya suggested.

Junpei looked around. "UHM...OKAY! OKAY, WE GIVE IN! WE FOUND OUT ABOUT THE BANDANAS! AND KOUJI FELT GUILTY!" he blurted out, practically sobbing on Takuya's shoulder.

Takuya looked at his shoulder where Junpei was still crying. "Junpei..."

No answer.

"JUNPEI! GET OFF MY SHOULDER, NOW!" Takuya yelled, pushing the boy off his shoulder and hiding behind Tomoki and Izumi.

Kouichi chuckled, suddenly amused. "And if I didn't get the bandanas...?"

"We wouldn't have painted your room indigo," Junpei muttered, defeated.

Sighing, Kouichi nodded. "Thanks for the _truth_. Okay, then, Kouji, how about _another_ surprise...?"

"OOH! Another surprise! What is it? Did you get video games?" Kouji asked excitedly, still in his child-like state.

Kouichi responded with equal enthusiasm, "NO, but I've got a _great_ game!"

"WHAT IS IT! STOP MAKING ME WAIT!"

Tossing the box of bandanas into the fireplace and lighting up, Kouichi set his face straight. "It's called, 'How loud can Kouji scream about his bandanas.' You have ten seconds. Good luck." Walking into his newly painted room, Kouichi plugged his ears and shut the door.

The rest of them winced and plugged their own ears as Kouji yelled, "NOT THE BANDANAS!"

* * *

**_THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END THE END  
_**

* * *

A/N-

NAAAAAH! How'd you people like the ending? First business, if you all want, I'll do the Mr. Minamoto version of chapter 4 and 5 as bonus chapters in this fic. Please state if you want me to do so in your reviews.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHETHER OR NOT I SHOULD POST THE MR. MINAMOTO VERSION OF CHAPTERS 4 & 5 AS BONUS CHAPTERS.

I'm so happy, I got great reviews, and I love you all! Teeh. All the way down are reviews thank yous.

REVIEWS-

**MattTobiasMalfoy**- Well, thanks for reading it! Did you like the ending?

**Lady Darkand Light**- Great. I'll send you the Minamoto version. Or post it. You choose.

**Mid-Moonlight**- No problem! I'm sure Kouji doesn't mind that a few hundred of his bandanas are burned…

Kouji would like to state that he minds, very, _very_ much.

Too bad, Kouji. Thanks for the review. Do you want me to post the Mr. Minamoto version, too? That's got Kouichi torturing.

**Light's Blue Blossom**- No, the chapter four was not the end! However, this is, unless you want _bonus_ chapters…?

**Luisa Perez**- Wait, so your e-mail is…what exactly? Mind putting it in your review, or you can just ask for me to post the Mr. Minamoto version as bonus chapters. Or you can e-mail me at Awesome, so you do neopets, too? I haven't been on neopets in forever. I only go for the advent calendar. I'm so cheap…

**The Light's Refrain**- Ah, yes, the dynamic trio of whackos-Takuya, Kouji and Junpei. Can't get a better group than that, can you? o.O Heheh. Nice to see I have a new reviewer! Oh, yeah, the calendar….:grins:. Typical Takuya, wouldn't you say?

**Wouldn't you like to know XD**- AAAAH! I LOVE YOUR PEN NAME! It's so awesome. No, you don't have issues. If you have issues, I have _worse_. Heck, I've got an alter ego and a billion split personalities for every second of the day! Heeh.

Kouichi would like to point out that's why I'm crazy.

**Broken Angel01**- Yeah, Kouichi's awesome. They seriously need more of him in the show. TT I want Saturday to come. Then I get three times the Digimon…Did you like this chapter? Want the Mr. Minamoto bonus chapters?

**SalimaLiAkiyama**- Will do. You want Mr. Minamoto Bonus Chapters? Heehee…another new reviewer! Awesome.

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**- Glad you liked it…all of you… () .:clears throat:. Well, you're another new reviewer! AWESOME! Would _you_ like Mr. Minamoto Bonus Chapters? .:stares for an answer:.

**Aidoru Forever**- Yeah, wonder where Kouichi got the money. XP I'd like that much money…Arigatou for reviewing all this time!

If anyone else reviewed in previous chapters and didn't review for Chapter 4, let me say it now…

THANK YOU SO MUCH, EVERYONE. Thanks for all the reviews, people, and **PLEASE REVIEW TO TELL ME WHETHER YOU WANT THE MR. MINAMOTO BONUS CHAPTERS. (That way the story goes on for two more chapters). Thanks everyone!**

Kaea


	6. CH 4 Minamoto Version Bonus

Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon. I shall soon be the proud owner of six packs of Digimon cards, though!

* * *

Buying Bandanas, Painting Rooms (MINAMOTO VERSION IS NOT PART OF THE STORY, BUT A POSSIBILITY THAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED)

* * *

Kouichi walked to the bandana store with Tomoki and Izumi right behind him. Entering the shop, he looked around.

_Kouji's bandanas...where are _they? he wondered, lifting a pink and blue striped bandana. _Hmm...he'd kill me if I got him this one._

"Kouji!" came an old man's voice.

Looking up, Kouichi saw the shopkeeper approach him.

"You cut your hair!"

"Uh...no," Kouichi said slowly, "I'm Kouichi, Kouji's twin..."

A frown appeared on the old man's face. "Really? Mr. Minamoto never mentioned Kouji had a twin."

_Of course he wouldn't have_, Kouichi thought bitterly, but said nothing.

Izumi walked up to Kouichi. "Ahh...so Kouji's a regular shopper here, Mister?" she asked the old man.

He laughed. "Don't call me Mister, it sounds so...formal. The name's Hiroshi Aizawa. Yeah, Kouji's a regular shopper. Yesterday, Mr. Minamoto bought him a hundred of the usual...I wonder why..."

Tomoki and Izumi began coughing as Kouichi pretended to wander around, looking at random bandanas.

"I assume you know why?" Mr. Aizawa asked, thoroughly amused.

"Uh, yeah, just...don't ask," Kouichi said, picking up a bandana with a duck embroidered in the middle. "Say...where are the bandanas that Kouji regularly buys, anyway?"

Laughing, Mr. Aizawa walked to a corner of the room and opened a door, revealing thousands of the bandanas that Kouji wore.

"Holy..." Tomoki said in awe, his eyes widening.

Izumi peeked in the room. "It looks like it goes on forever..."

_Wait a sec..._Kouichi thought. "You said...his dad bought him a _hundred_ yesterday?"

Mr. Aizawa nodded.

Kouichi winced. _This is going to be really tough. _"Alright, then. We'll take _two_ hundred of Kouji's regular and ten of everything else," he said in a firm voice.

Izumi, Tomoki and Mr. Aizawa's eyes widened as their jaws fell.

"Are you _sure_?" Mr. Aizawa sputtered.

Kouichi nodded, determined to out-do his dad. "Yes. Uhm...how much is that, exactly?"

"Well...I _could_ always put it on Mr. Minamoto's tab..."

"That's okay, we'll buy it."

Mr. Aizawa winced. _But it would cost at _least_ three hundred. _"Well, for you, as a first time buyer, one hundred bucks."

Practically sighing in relief, Kouichi pulled out his wallet. "Done," he said, handing Mr. Aizawa the money.

The old man chuckled, "You're pretty independent, aren't you?" Taking the money and putting it in the cash register, he told the three, "Go ahead and collect the ten of every bandana that you wanted while I get the two hundred. Feel free to look around for anything else you might want." Then he walked into the closet to get the bandanas.

Izumi laughed nervously. "I need to make a call again, okay? Start without me, I'll be back soon." She ran outside and whipped out her cell phone, calling Takuya again.

* * *

"Hello?" Takuya said, feeling his mouth go dry.

"TAKUYA KANBARA WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOUR CELL PHONE BEFORE!" came Izumi's angry voice.

Junpei and Kouji broke out into relieved laughter.

"Sorry!" Takuya wailed, holding his cell phone away from his ear. "What happened?"

Izumi snorted and lowered her voice. "Kouichi's buying Kouji new bandanas," she told him, quickly adding, "A _lot_ of bandanas. Don't you _dare_ paint his room pink, or I won't buy you the goggles I spotted in that shop."

"HE SERIOUSLY BOUGHT THEM?" Kouji yelled in horror. "HOW MANY DID HE GET!"

Takuya handed the phone to Kouji. "Oh goody...Junpei, while Kouji starts screaming, let's repaint the walls."

"Right," Junpei agreed, plugging his ears as Kouji let out a blood curling scream.

"TWO HUNDRED OF MY REGULAR AND TEN OF EVERYTHING ELSE! WHAT IS HE! NUTS?" Kouji screamed into the phone.

"YES," Izumi replied. "Don't you _dare_ paint his room, Kouji, I mean it! I'll stall him as long as I can. it's taking forever just to get ten of every kind right now...do something!" she told them before hanging up.

Kouji sank to his knees. "Oh great...my dad was going today to get another hundred...what's he doing! OH NOOO!" Kouji yelled, standing up and giving Takuya back his cell phone as he ran around in a frenzy yelling incomprehensible things. "TAKUYA! JUNPEI! PAINT FASTER!" he screamed, dipping his brush in the can of indigo paint and practically flicking the paint on the wall.

Takuya and Junpei sighed. "This is going to be the worst day of our lives..."

"Hey, Kouji, don't start on a new wall! Work on covering the pink paint, first!" Takuya yelled, seeing Kouji run to the other wall.

Kouji stopped and ran back. "Right! We'll...paint the pink!"

_How are we ever going to get out of this one?_ they all wondered as they began painting, wondering exactly _what_ they had done to ever deserve torture like this.

* * *

Izumi walked back inside and started helping Tomoki and Kouichi collect bandanas. "How many have you gotten through so far, Kouichi?" she asked, collecting ten of a tye-dyed bandana.

Sighing, Kouichi forced a grin. "Well...we've covered a little bit less than half the shop already..."

"Waah...I never knew counting could be so tiring," Tomoki mumbled, sinking into a nearby chair.

All three of them looked down and sighed, tired.

"Well, let's keep going, I guess..." Kouichi mumbled, moving to a new bunch of bandanas. "I'm really sorry for dragging you two into this...really..."

Tomoki laughed. "It's alright! Kouji's our friend, too, you know! So it's no problem!" Dropping his current stack on the chair, he started collecting a new ten bandanas.

All three stopped when a man walked through the door. Kouichi winced and turned around, hiding his face as he collected bandanas off the wall.

Mr. Aizawa walked into the room, two boxes of bandanas in his arms. "Alright, here's the two hundred I-oh, Mr. Minamoto, nice to see you!" he exclaimed suddenly, seeing the man who had just walked in.

Izumi could see Kouichi twitch visibly. "Uh, thanks for the boxes, Mr. Aizawa," she said quickly, motioning for Tomoki to help her.

"One second, Mr. Minamoto...Do you three need any help collecting your bandanas?"

"That's okay!" exclaimed Tomoki, picking up the box and dropping it by their bandana stacks.

Izumi nodded in agreement, taking the other box and dropping it on the other side of the stacks.

Before Mr. Aizawa could call out to Kouichi, Izumi shook her head furiously. "Ah. So, Mr. Minamoto, what business would you like to conduct today?" he asked Kouji's father.

"What are the kids doing?" Mr. Minamoto asked, letting out an amused chuckle.

"Ah, they're just buying bandanas for a...a friend." Mr. Aizawa flashed an apologetic look at Izumi.

Mr. Minamoto smiled. "So, Hiroshi, do you think Kouji would want any other bandanas? He seems so attached to his usual lot that I'm starting to wonder..." He trailed off as he heard a loud noise.

Tomoki winced, seeing Kouichi punch the wall. Mr. Minamoto's eyes went straight to Kouichi.

"Uh, sorry, Mr. Aizawa," Kouichi said gruffly, still hiding his face.

The three kids went back to collecting their bandanas, Tomoki and Izumi walking past Kouichi occasionally in case he felt like bursting.

"Ah...so do you think there would be any other type of bandana that Kouji would like, Hiroshi?" Mr. Minamoto continued, looking around to see if there were any suitable bandanas.

Mr. Aizawa smiled. "I'm not so sure. You'd have to ask Kouji himself," he said apologetically.

"Okay, thanks, Mr. Aizawa, we're done," Kouichi said, picking up a box of bandanas and piling on a few stacks.

"Do you kids want to put those stacks in boxes? And don't you think you'd need help carrying them out?" Mr. Aizawa asked, frowning.

Izumi beamed. "Boxes would be nice, and-"

Kouichi shook his head. "We don't need help."

Shrugging, Mr. Aizawa pulled out four boxes from behind the counter and handed it to Tomoki. "Suit yourself, I guess. But I don't think you sh-"

"No, really," Kouichi said, packing the bandanas and making sure his father couldn't see his face. "We're _fine_."

Mr. Minamoto looked at the back of Kouichi's head. "Kind of reminds me of Kouji from a few years ago...and then he just changed in a day. I'll never get kids."

The two men laughed.

Kouichi stood up and looked at the boxes. There were four of them. "Alright...then," he said slowly. "Izumi and Tomoki, you carry one. I'll carry those two."

"Are you sure?" asked Izumi, frowning as she saw Mr. Minamoto watch them. "Kouichi, I don't thi-"

"Then I'll carry three, and Tomoki can carry one."

Tomoki sighed and shook his head. He muttered under his breath, "That's not what she meant."

"Are you sure you kids don't need help?" Mr. Minamoto asked gently.

"We. Are. Fine." Picking up the two boxes, Kouichi walked outside, turning to his left, an angry look on his face.

Mr. Minamoto's eyes widened. "What...?"

"That would be Kouji's twin, Kouichi," Izumi said coolly before she, too, picked up a box and left.

Tomoki picked up his box and looked at Mr. Aizawa. "Thanks, Mr. Aizawa!" he yelled before walking after the other two.

Sighing, Mr. Aizawa pulled up a stool and sat on it. "Yes, I'm sure you'll never understand kids," he commented, noticing the shocked look on Mr. Minamoto's face.

No words could even _begin_ to describe what Mr. Minamoto was feeling.

* * *

"YES!" Kouji yelled, jumping in the air. They had successfully painted Kouichi's room, even the ceiling, and were now cleaning up.

Junpei laughed as he covered the paint cans. "Where the heck do I put these?" he asked as he continued to laugh.

Takuya joined in the laughter. "I have no clue. But save it, maybe we can use it for our tree house."

"What tree house?" asked Junpei, still laughing.

Kouji rolled his eyes and snatched the paint cans, placing them in a bag. "The stupid idea in which Takuya refuses to use his own tree."

"OH...you mean you guys wanted to use _my_ tree?" Takuya asked as he stopped laughing. His tone was innocent, "I didn't know that!"

Twitching, Kouji placed the paint cans in his own room. "Alright, clear out of Kouichi's room while the paint dries. Now we wait..."

There was a long silence as Kouji closed the door to his brother's room.

A growl sounded from Takuya's stomach. Laughing uneasily, he explained, "I guess...all that painting...we forgot, it's about dinner time right now."

They all glanced at the clock. "EIGHT!" Kouji yelled. _Kouichi should be home by now._

There was a loud slam of the door, and all three boys winced. "Uh...Kouichi?" Kouji called out, walking to the living room.

Kouichi stood there, angrily dropping the boxes to the ground. "I'm going to my room," he snapped, heading to his room.

Tomoki and Izumi sighed and dropped their boxes as well. "Hey, Kouji," Izumi murmured.

Seeing she was struggling to get out the word, Tomoki finished the sentence, "We ran into your dad."

Kouji swallowed and sat down on the couch. "Kouichi's gonna kill me..."

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!" came a yell.

"Really, he's going to kill me," moaned Kouji, rolling onto the floor.

* * *

A/N-

Wow. I wonder where the Mr. Minamoto idea came from! AHAHAH! NOT EVEN I KNOW! Yeah, it was the spur of the moment. 'Hmm...wouldn't it be weird if Mr. Minamoto appeared? Oh well! .:adds Mr. Minamoto to the story:.' And that's how _that_ happened. .:sighs:. Thanks for the reviews. I just watched 'Dawn To Duskmon' today. It was funny. XP…or…no, wait, it wasn't, was it? .:scratches head:. Excuse me…I'm a bit tired. And my hands hurt, too. Sorry. .:sighs:. I shall post the second bonus chapter tomorrow, then I'll move onto the sequel! When I type the sequel up. My hands are hurting a bit. I think I cracked my knuckles a bit too much.

REVIEWS-

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**- .:blinks in response to the stare, then grins widely:. Very well! Bonus chapter shall be up! Er…it is up….:scratches head:. How does this work! Ah, glad you thought it was funny. Yes, Junpei the tattle-tale…

**Puppeh**- o.O wow…did you have a bad week or something? That happens to me quite often. And…is your face okay? ()

**The Light's Refrain**- Oh, yes…slaves will be in the sequel. But don't go telling anyone. .:grin:. Yeah…how pointless is it to buy bandanas, and the very next second, burn them? Stupid Kouichi…

Wouldn't you like to know XD- O.O How can they not pain attention to your pen name! No, don't worry! Long reviews are interesting. And yours was funny. XP. And…oh well, we'll just forget about the whole issues thing…

Kouichi asks if I'm serious.

Yes, I am serious…it's too complex to even bother going any further than now…

**AidoruForever**- Yeah! That's…a whole bunch of Mr. Minamoto people! Great. You keep up the good work with _your_ fanfics too.

**Lady Darkand Light**- Sure! I'll send it to you, too! Glad you like it! Heeh.

**Mid-Moonlight**- Kouichi would like to take this moment to explain that Kouji has lost his right state of mind. I would like to agree wholeheartedly, and go on to say Kouichi should be put on trial for being evil to his twin, who…isn't all that innocent himself…

Hmm…Kouichi bashing…I'm having that in the sequel too. This is going to be hard. Ah well. School, I shall defeat you yet!

**Luisa Perez**- .:sighs:. I know why I can't see your e-mail. You see, the computer decides to be evil and considers it a link, and so, makes it…disappear. So, to prevent any confusion, you can just go to my Bio page and e-mail me. I think my e-mail's there…if it's not…oh well. My neopet account is Magicknightcard7. I don't go on it that often. My summer's dedicated to being lazy, writing fanfics and slacking, and then comes school…I don't even have time for video games!

**SalimaLiAkiyama**- True. Then again, things happen, neh? Like Kouji going nuts at the sight of bandanas. They should put that in the show. Ah well. YEY FOR MORE!

**MattTobiasMalfoy**-Entertaining? Great! Heeh. Glad you liked it!

**Light's Blue Blossom**- Yeah, poor Kouji. Maybe I should have gone easier on him. Then again, when the sequel comes, Kouichi's the one suffering, so it balances out, neh? Well…maybe not. Kouji still suffers. XP

**CeTe**- Yeah. I mean, you'd definitely think that would happen. They realize they're brothers, and, of course, at first, are happy about it. Then they turn to normal brothers! Fun. It cracks me up just thinking about it. .:grin:.

Thank you all! I'll post later! .:skips off to do...something:.


	7. CH 5 Minamoto Version Bonus

Disclaimer- If I owned Digimon, Kouji would be crying, Kouichi would be complaining, Takuya would be recording everything and everyone else would be normal! Heeh. But I don't own Digimon. Pity.

* * *

Fessing Up And Explanations

* * *

Kouji winced as his twin came storming out, a confused look on his face. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?"

"Uh...we painted it for you?" Takuya offered.

"Yeah! Shouldn't you be _happy_?" snapped Junpei.

Everyone fell silent.

"Happy?" Kouichi repeated. "I go to buy my stupid twin some bandanas, see my stupid dad in the stupid shop after I get mistaken for my stupid twin, have to carry two stupid boxes of stupid bandanas, and finally see that my stupid room has been painted _for_ me, and I should be happy?" he snapped angrily.

Kouji finally replied, "Yeah. Less work for you."

Kouichi sent him a glare. "Shut up, this is your fault."

"Yessir."

There was silence.

"Suddenly, I lost my train of thought," Kouichi murmured aloud. "Oh, yeah, Kouji, I expect those bandanas to be gone with you today."

Kouji suddenly snickered. "You know, if you weren't a boy," he said, cackling, "I'd hug you."

Twitching, Kouichi walked over and pulled his twin's ears. "What was that?" he asked, pulling harder.

"Thank you...THANK YOU!" Kouji screamed in pain.

Letting go, Kouichi snickered and walked into the kitchen. "Who's staying for dinner?"

"They all are, stupid," his twin returned.

The other four watched the brother's trade insults in great confusion.

"One second," Takuya said, blinking and trying to understand what was happening.

Tomoki nodded. "Wasn't Kouichi just..."

"Angry?" asked Junpei, rubbing the back of his neck cluelessly.

Sighing, Izumi hit Takuya and Junpei over the head. "Of _course_ he was! They're just being regular brothers. Meaning it's not a big deal to them. Kouichi suffered seeing his dad and carrying the bandanas while Kouji suffered painting his brother's room. See?" she asked.

Her explanation didn't help them at all.

"I swear," she groaned, "you boys are so...dense!"

"WE AREN'T DENSE!" Junpei and Takuya yelled.

"Yeah," chortled Tomoki. "They're just pathetic."

Izumi and Tomoki burst into laughter while Takuya and Junpei began yelling things out indignantly.

"Hey, quiet in the Kimura household," Kouji said in his most judge-like voice. "The judge is present."

Junpei snickered. "Yeah, but who's the judge? You or Kouichi?"

"ME!"

Kouichi came out of the kitchen, rolling his eyes. "Who are you kidding? I am."

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE OLDER, DOESN'T MEAN YOU GET TO BE THE JUDGE!"

"It's my house, stupid, and it was a metaphor. Now stop being stupid. Uh...about the boxes..." Kouichi said suddenly. "How exactly are you getting them home?"

Kouji just shrugged. "I'll carry them all home."

"Don't be stupid. I was struggling with _two_ boxes."

"Don't call me stupid, _stupid_! I'm stronger, anyhow."

Snorting, Kouichi countered, "Sure you are."

"Yes, I am," Kouji said smoothly, "Wouldn't you four agree?"

In response, everyone began coughing violently.

Kouji glared at them all. "Oh, some help _you_ all are!"

Kouichi looked down, silently, then muttered, "I'll help you carry them."

"What!" everyone yelled.

Sighing, Kouichi walked back into the kitchen. "It's not that big of a deal, anyway," he told them, coming out with plates for them all and setting it on the table. Seconds later, he disappeared into the kitchen and came out with the food and said, "Besides, Izumi, you already told him, right?"

Confused for a mere second, Izumi blinked. Then, she realized what he was talking about. "Yeah, I did."

"Told him?" Kouji asked, not understanding what they were talking about.

Tomoki was the one who informed him, "Izumi told your dad about Kouichi."

Silence overcame them all.

"Alright, dinner's served, so sit down or I'll eat it," Kouichi said loudly, sitting down immediately.

Kouji walked over to the table and took a seat to the right of his brother. "Hey, did you know, Takuya, Junpei and I were about to paint your room a glow-in-the-dark pink with purple polka dots? That is, before we found out about the bandanas. Then we thought it was a bit too cruel," he told his twin, who had been drinking water.

Kouichi spat out his water, hitting Takuya, who sat across from him. "Uh...sorry, Takuya."

"No problem," Takuya replied, looking at his shirt. "Oh well..."

Suddenly, Kouichi snickered. "Yes, oh well. Consider it payback for lying to me earlier," he said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah!" Junpei said, snapping his fingers and digging in his pocket. "Here's the money for the window!" he laughed, handing the money to Kouichi.

Kouichi nodded and took the money. "Thanks. Now, let's see...hey...you're short a dollar..."

Cursing, Junpei gave him the dollar in his hand and muttered, "So much for trying to fool Kouichi. I guess that'll never happen."

Everyone burst out into laughter, then began to eat.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ you want to come over, Kouichi?" Kouji asked for the eighteenth time.

Growling, Kouichi nearly threw his box at his twin. "YES, for the _last_ time. If you ask again, I'll tell everyone that you and Takuya were so stupid that you came up with that 'Hyper Spirit Evolution' joke."

Takuya rested his box on a knee as he tried to get a better grip, grumbling, "Well _we_ thought it was funny."

"Who couldn't tell?" Tomoki said, snickering slightly, "You two were laughing so loud the neighbors complained."

"Tomoki, aren't you supposed to be the nice, meek one of us all?" Takuya asked, glaring.

"No!" came the cheerful reply.

Junpei walked past the two with the last box in his hands. "Less talking more walking," he ordered Takuya, trying to catch up to the twins.

Izumi laughed along with Tomoki, watching the four older boys struggle. "This is amusing," laughed Izumi, smiling as they all nearly collapsed waiting for the street light to turn green.

Tomoki agreed.

Once they all finally reached Kouji's house, they dropped their boxes and waited for Kouji to open the door.

Instead, the door opened for them, revealing Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto.

Kouji blinked and swallowed. "Uh...hi, Mom, Dad...uhm...is something wrong?"

Turning away, Kouichi said nothing.

Mr. Minamoto shook his head. "All of you...come in," he said, holding open the door.

Kouji looked at his brother, then, seeing he had no intention of going in, dropped the box inside the house and dragged his older twin inside. "You're coming too."

"Wha...No way! Let me go, Kouji!" Kouichi snapped, trying to run outside again.

Everyone stared, watching the two brothers struggle and argue.

"JUST GET INSIDE YOU STUPID IDIOT! YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN ABOUT _ME_ FREE-LOADING! NOW'S _YOUR_ CHANCE!" Kouji barked, pulling on his brother's jacket with all his might.

Kouichi slipped out of his jacket, almost making it out the door when Kouji caught his arm. Struggling, he yelled back, "YES, BUT UNLIKE YOU, I'M WAY TOO SMART TO BE LIKE THAT! NOW LET ME GO!"

"NO WAY!"

"NOW!"

"I'M GONNA TELL MOM!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!"

"Hey, you two _do_ realize Kouji's parents are right here in the living room, don't you?" Takuya said, raising an eyebrow.

The two stopped fighting. Kouji looked down, embarrassed, while Kouichi turned around and looked out the door, folding his arms across his chest. An awkward silence overcame them all.

Suddenly, Takuya burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Izumi asked, glaring at Takuya before yanking off his goggles and whacking him across the head.

"OW! My goggles! Izumi, give them back! I just think it's funny! Light and Dark, see?" he said, grabbing back his goggles and putting them back on.

"No, idiot, I _don't_ see your joke!" Izumi snapped back.

Mr. and Mrs. Minamoto could only stare and think, _Kouji has certainly made weird friends_...

"Ah...Dad?" Kouji asked, seeing the blank look on his parents' faces.

Shaking his head clear of any thoughts, Mr. Minamoto cleared his throat. "So, Kouichi, how is your mother?"

"She's fine, no thanks to you," Kouichi muttered, refusing to turn around. His head pounded, his eyes burning with rage. _I shouldn't have come..._he thought, his eyes narrowing on the innocent stairs.

Mrs. Minamoto looked at them all uncertainly. "Why don't you all stay for dinner?"

Kouichi snorted and walked out the door. "In case you haven't noticed, ma'am, it's past dinner, and we already had dinner. I'll see you all later," he said smoothly, about to walk off before Kouji turned him around and punched him.

"Wow, that felt good," Kouji laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Twitching, Kouichi punched his brother back. "That _hurt_."

Kouji snorted, laughing harder. "It's supposed to, you dolt."

"Ah...how about you all come in and sit down while I explain the situation?" Mr. Minamoto suggested, feeling Kouichi's enmity towards him emanating around the room. "It'll be much less...awkward..."

Kouichi turned around, for the first time looking his father straight in the eye. Eyes narrowing, he nodded. "Fine. But there better be a good explanation worth my time."

Kouji whacked his brother over the head, earning a glare. "Hush. I wanna hear too."

"HE HASN'T EVEN STARTED, GOOFBALL!"

"I'm a goofball, and you're too mature for your own good!" Kouji sang, jumping on the couch in the seat next to Takuya.

Staring at his twin, Kouichi sighed and leaned against the wall. "I'm listening." _Only because Kouji would kill me and Mom would want me to,_ he told himself. _Nothing more.  
_

* * *

"So that's it?" Takuya asked, blinking. "That's the only reason you guys split them apart!"

Tomoki rolled his eyes. "Takuya, you're stupid sometimes."

"I thought it would be a real tear-jerker, though!" whined Takuya.

Kouji and Kouichi remained silent.

"Hey," Izumi called out. "You two okay?"

"Yeah. Just peachy," Kouji said, yawning. "That was the most boring story anyone's told me."

Mr. Minamoto twitched. "Kouji..." _Is he the same, anymore?_ he wondered, looking at his son.

Kouichi whacked his brother over the head. "_You're_ the most boring thing _alive_, Kouji, and frankly, I find that story much more interesting than you."

"OUCH," Takuya and Junpei winced.

Glaring, Kouji stood up and poked his brother's forehead. "Yeah? Well...uhm, well..." He paused and looked at his feet, waiting for a good comeback to pop into his head. "One second..."

Laughing mercilessly, Kouichi pushed his brother back in his seat. "You really _are_ the stupider one!"

"NO I AM NOT! THAT'S YOU! _YOU'RE_ THE ONE WHO BOUGHT ME BANDANAS AND STOPPED ME FROM GETTING MY ULTIMATE REVENGE!" Kouji shouted, wailing out random other things.

Plugging his ears, Kouichi looked at his father. "Right...thanks for the story. I'm going home," he said, walking out the door.

"And you're visiting, right?" Mr. Minamoto asked hesitantly.

Kouichi stopped. Turning around, he smiled and nodded. "Sure. As long as I don't have to suffer Kouji's idiocy."

"_I'm_ an idiot! You're the one who refused to even step in here!" Kouji screamed back.

"At least I can talk normally."

Kouji paused and lowered his voice to a whisper. "So can I!"

Everyone burst out into laughter until Takuya snapped his fingers and asked, "Whatever happened to the pink and purple paint...?"

"You mean the cans of paint that were in a bag in Kouji's room? I threw them out," Kouichi replied.

"So much for the tree house idea," Takuya muttered.

"You were serious about that?"

"No, but it was a cool idea! Admit it!"

Izumi coughed. "Sure, cool...so try it on your _own_ tree."

"I don't have one big enough," wailed Takuya.

The entire time, Kouji was grinning widely. "Hey...Kouichi..."

"Huh?" Kouichi asked, looking at his brother and noticing the grin. Frowning, Kouichi walked just below the doorway. "What?"

Kouji yanked a string, and a bucket of paint fell onto Kouichi's head, covering him in glow-in-the-dark pink paint. "Exactly how did you put this up here?" Kouichi asked, wiping the paint out of his eyes.

"OH, when you went into the kitchen to get water, I fixed it up," Kouji replied, grinning widely.

"And you all knew?" Kouichi asked, staring calmly at everyone else.

"Well, uh, we...didn't know he'd use it on you..." Junpei replied, looking down, embarrassed.

Smirking, Kouichi wiped more paint off himself and flung it at Kouji. "This means war, you realize."

"BRING IT ON!" Kouji yelled.

Snickering, Kouichi picked up a box of Kouji's usual blue bandanas and tossed it in the fireplace. Bringing a lighter out of his pocket, he lit the box up and walked outside. "Ah, sweet, sweet, revenge. Later," he said, waving and walking away.

Kouji watched, completely mesmerized by the burning bandanas. "N...NOT THE BANDANAS!" he screamed, running to the kitchen to get some water to put the flame out.

Everyone burst out into laughter.

-------------------------------------------------

EEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

-------------------------------------------------

A/N-

Okay, now you see why I hate this chapter? It was horrible. Read my sequel when I have it out. It's going to be called 'Not The Bandana's 2-Kouji's Revenge.'

As for the reason Kouji and Kouichi's dad left their mom...I'll leave that to your imagination. I don't think they explained it in the show, but I didn't watch the entire thing yet, only from fighting Cherubimon to the end, and now, watching the re-runs .:cheers for reruns:. ! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading 'Not The Bandanas,' and feel free to read some of my other stories.

_**NOTE THAT THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS ARE NOT PART OF THE ORIGINAL STORY!**_

Kaea

Reviewers-

**TALA MINE-TALA HOT**-.:backs away because of scary grin:. E-Er…riiight….:wide eyes:.

**Light's Blue Blossom**- Yup! A sequel! And yeah, Kouichi's going to be tortured…aaaah! Poor Kouichi! Oh well.

Kouichi asks what I mean by 'Oh well.'

It's simple. OH WELL!

**Luisa Perez**- Cool! I got it! Yeah, I should probably check up on my neopets…get some NP…I'm so behind in everything, it's laughable, really. Can't wait to read your fanfic! If you need any help, I'd be glad to lend a hand!

**Lady Darkand Light**- The sequel, as I said above, shall be called 'Not The Bandanas 2-Kouji's Revenge.' Yes, and I shall get to it straight away sending the bonus chapters to you as you requested. I'm a bit behind in things right now…

**Wouldn't you like to know XD**- …Takuya…funnyness isn't a word. Funniness, yes, funnyness, no. .:sighs and shakes head:. Typical goggle-head.

Kouichi agrees. Kouji agrees as well, but only because Kouichi's almost always right.

…what will we do with them all?

**Mid-Moonlight**- TT .:sniffs:. Waaah! I can't do that to Kouichi! For one, he'll kill me, and two…well, that's nothing compared to scaring him. Yes, Kouichi, we all now know you're afraid of girls!

Kouichi turns pale and states he's not afraid of girls…he's horrified of them.

**AidoruForever**- Ah…speaking of fanfics, I should go check out yours. Last I checked there were two chapters. Did you update? I shall check it out.


End file.
